Bad Decisions
by RoboFoxtrot
Summary: Vic Lopez really didn't have any other option than to take Clay up on his offer to help find Christmas presents. It really was too good to be true. Or Clay gets a puppy and Lopez learns a hard lesson.


Preface

**Bad Decisions**  
Posted originally on the Archive of Our Own at /works/21470428.

Rating: General Audiences Archive Warning: No Archive Warnings Apply Fandom: SEAL Team (TV) Character: Clay Spenser, Ray Perry, Vic Lopez Additional Tags: Humor, Clay is a little shit, Christmas Presents Stats: Published: 2019-11-17 Words: 1307 Bad Decisions

by RoboFoxtrot

Summary

Vic Lopez really didn't have any other option than to take Clay up on his offer to help find christmas presents. It really was too good to be true. Or Clay gets a puppy and Lopez learns a hard lesson.

Bad Decisions

Vic looked over at Clay as they walked past endless department stores, wondering what the other man was thinking. His smile was pretty mischievous and it was starting to scare him. Probably shouldn't have taken him up on the offer to help shop for christmas presents for Bravo.

"Listen Lopez, what you wanna do is make sure to get a great gift for the kids." Clay quickly pulled into a kids toy shop. "Get the kids to like you and you're in good with the rest of the team."

"Ok, so what do they like." Lopez looked around the store, it seemed never ending. There was no way he was going to buy the right thing.

"See that's where I come in. The kids absolutely love me."

Clay had that smile back, it was really starting to make Vic nervous. Unfortunately he didn't have another option, so down the rabbit hole he goes. Maybe, by the end of the night he might actually get Spenser to start liking him for real. It was a long shot but hey, he didn't get where he is today without giving it a shot.

"Lead the way then," Vic relented, motioning for Clay to lead the way.

They walked along each aisle slowly as Clay examined each and everything that caught his eye. Vic tried to suggest multiple options but Clay shot them all down. Finally after around twenty or so minutes they stopped in front of a bunch of flashy toys.

"Now we're talking! This right here is what I'm talking about! The little man is gonna love this." Clay reached up and pulled a box off the shelf, turning to smile brightly at Lopez.

"Are you sure that's the right one?" Vic was sceptical of Clay's choice.

"Absolutely. Look it's cute, interactive, sings, teaches, and it's shaped like a dinosaur. Trust me R.J. is going to love this." Clay informed Vic confidently. He pushed the box into Lopez's hands and started off down the aisles again.

Looking down at the box, Vic contemplated whether or not he should actually buy the toy. He was pretty sure he'd been told never to buy a noise making toy if he valued his friendship with the parents. Biting his lip, Lopez looked up to ask Clay again, quickly noticing he'd been left behind.

"Lopez! Hurry up!"

Clay was over by the checkout area, waving his arms and smiling like crazy. Maybe he was crazy. Maybe Vic was crazy for listening to him. Probably, but he still didn't have another option. He trudged over towards Clay with a huff.

"We didn't get anything for Jameelah." Lopez pointed out, checking out quickly.

"Don't worry about it, I got you covered there. Come by later to pick it up." Clay patted him on the back, happily leading the way to the parking lot.

Should not have trusted Spenser, should definitely not have trusted Spenser. The look on Ray's face as R.J. opened his present clued him into just how bad Clay had set him up. His only saving grace was that Naima and Jameelah were out shopping at the present time. Naima, because maybe he could grovel enough to Ray that he would save him from her wrath. Jameelah, because he could bail and get a new present before anyone found out what he originally was going to give her.

"Listen man, I'm really sorry about this," Vic started explaining, wincing at the loud musical sounds coming from R.J.'s new toy. "I just really wanted to get everyone presents but I didn't know what to get and then Clay offered to help. I was desperate man, please have mercy, I didn't have any other option."

Ray held a hand up stopping his rambling, "I should have known Clay was involved in this. Do I even want to ask what you got for Jameelah?"

Wincing again Lopez looked down at the floor avoiding Ray's gaze, "Umm, probably not to be honest. I should actually get going before they get back. I'll uh, find a different gift amd swing by later to drop it off."

Ray walked with Vic to the door patting him on the back, "I'd say don't worry about it but Jam will be heartbroken if she doesn't get a present too, and don't worry about Naima. Just get her nice fuzzy socks and she'll forgive you for that abomination you brought into our home."

"Thanks I really appreciate it and again I'm really sorry." Vic rushed out the door when R.J. started crying when the toy wouldn't make the sound he wanted it to.

Closing his car door, Vic looked over at the small puppy whimpering at him from the passenger seat.

"Yeah man, me too."

Clay was laying down on his couch drinking beer and watching some random documentary. He was feeling a little guilty about tricking Lopez, maybe he went too far with the whole puppy thing. The singing dinosaur was awesome though, no regrets on that front. Sighing, Clay reached over to grab his phone, quickly scrolling through his contacts until he found Lopez's number. His finger hovered over the call button for a few moments before finally pressing call.

"Hey Lopez, have you gone to-"

"Open your door."

Frowning Clay looked over at his door, getting up slowly and walking over there. He looked through the peephole cautiously, yelling in surprise at the close up of Lopez's face. Cursing violently, he opened the door.

"How do you know where I live?" Clay asked, moving aside to allow Lopez in. He smiled when he noticed the puppy wiggling in his arms.

"What am I supposed to do with this dog! Ugh, why do you hate me so much!" Vic whined, throwing his head back in frustration. Clay really felt guilty now.

"I don't hate you man. It was supposed to be a joke but I do admit the dog was taking it too far." Grabbing the puppy from Lopez, Clay motioned for him to follow.

"That still doesn't explain what I'm supposed to do with a german shepard puppy!"

Smiling Clay set the puppy on the floor with a bowl of water, "I'll take her. Brock could probably help me train her and I bet Emma would watch her while were spun up. She'll make a great guard dog."

Vic looked at him like he was crazy. "Emma?"

"Yeah, that's Jason's daughter. She started college recently and moved into an apartment with some friends in New York. That's a dangerous place."

Vic continued to look at him like he was crazy, nodding slowly, "I think you should probably put some more thought into that."

"Nonsense, it's a brilliant plan. Now have a beer and tell me how much R.J. loved his present, and I know he did." Clay pranced happily to the couch patting the other seat.

He'd have paid money to see Ray's face when R.J. opened his present, not Naima though, she scared him. The more he thought about what he did the guiltier he felt, no one deserved Naima's wrath. Lopez flopped on the couch next to Clay, huffing slightly.

"He did love it, squealed with happiness. It was pretty cute but Ray didn't seem to have the same feelings. Pretty sure were going to be running a lot."

"What about Naima and come on man, you didn't have to rat me out too."

Lopez glanced over at Clay with a deadpan look, "I wasn't going to suffer alone when this is your fault. Naima and Jameelah weren't there, thankfully. I left before they could get back or Ray could see the dog."

"Fair enough," Clay said shrugging. "By the way the dog is chewing your shoes right now."

"I'm never listening to you again."

"That's probably a good idea."

Afterword

Please drop by the archive and comment to let the author know if you enjoyed their work!


End file.
